Wurgus
The Wurgus *Union Member Species *TL 10 *Home System: New Wurgus Union Member # 4004 Formidable Solar Engineers. Known thruought the Galaxy as the foremost experts off all things concerning stars and suns. Able to manipulate suns. The Wurgus made their own sun go Super-Nova to defeat the Y'All. The plan partially worked and the Y'All retreated.(approx 12,000 years ago) With their home planet and system destroyed they started a nomadic existence living in large moving space colonies and hired by other species selling their skills and expertise to repair suns, move planets and terraform worlds. The Kermac hired the Wurgus during the Third Intergalactic War to build a Solar bomb to destroy Sol, the Terran Home sun and the plan almost succeded. The Union and especially the Terrans wanted to hunt the Wurgus to extinction, but diplomacy finally succeeded and after peace negociations, the Wurgus actually joined the Union and recieved a new planetary System now called New Wurgus. (Instrumental to this was Roy Masters - of Green Hell ) Most Wurgus still travelling in space fleets but they do consider New Wurgus their home and use their skills exclusivley for the Union. The Wurgus communally own a very profitable Corporation called Celestial Engineering. Only a few Wurgus join the Union Fleet every year and mostly in Engineering positions. The Union Fire Department and the Army Corps of Engineers are the most popular Union sevices for Wurgus. (the Army Corps of Engineers is under the command of General Aprisun since 4899. And much of the new ACoE equipment has heavy Wurgus Tech influence) The Wurgus Solar Engineering School on New Wurgus Moon is a very prestigious institute of research and education that accepts very gifted and talented individuals of all Union races to become Solar Engineers . Graduates must however agree to work for at least 3 years for Celestial Engineering after graduation. Wurgus are a Patriarcial society with Family or Pod Leaders ruling over large Family units. The Pod Leaders form the Celestial Council and they select a Wurgus Patriarch every 20 years to lead them. The Wurgus Patriarch is also the Civilizations representative at Pluribus Unum and the Assembly. Biologically unique and not related to any other species they are NiOx breathers and are very sensitive to gravitational conditions greater than 1.1 G. Patriarchs maintain Harems with up to 200 females. Only one out of 1000 Children is born male. Outside the family circles the Wurgus make no gender differentiation and only Wurgus are able to differentiate between male and female. They are considered fiercly loyal and one of the most ardent defenders of the United Stars Concept. The average Wurgus stands 200 cm tall and is almost always accompanied by a machine AI they call Servo-Roids that facilitate many tasks, communication and data processing for the Wurgus. Terrans often joke and call them "Chicken-heads". While they are a Carbon based life form, their biology is distinct different from other species. Wurgus DNA is double strand and has a left and right turning component. The only know bio form with such a dual turn DNA molecule. They procreate by combining the DNA of a patriarch in a Cell sack of the female where an internal cell division takes place incorporporating the male DNA. 3-4 of these Cancer like cell growths attached to the "Grow Bone " develop into little copies of an otherwise perfectly proportioned Wurgus. At this stage they are transfered via a procedure not unlike a Cesarian birh into a so called Crib- Vault . A machine with biological components (Called Cristmas Tree by Human Terran seeing a Crib Vault for the first time) where they grow to adult size, while they recieve education and knowledge) After a period of 64 standard month a young Wurgus emerges. Male Wurgus receive their Servo Roids at that stage . (Since Union Membership the young Wurgus enter Union School and all without exception graduate and take on their 22 month service commitment. There are no Non Cits among the Wurgus. A steady trend of social change is observed since Union Membership. The females born on New Wurgus or other planets (Wurgus communities can now be found all across the Union) are also receiving Roids and are allowed to chose a career. While Wurgus males are almost without exception choose Engineering related careers, female Wurgus can be found in almost every occupation and service. Category:Sentient Species Category:W